Conozcámonos bien
by TheGreenRice
Summary: No siempre las personas que conocemos por Internet son malas. No siempre... One shot para la semana "7 días celebrando a Haru. Día 6 citas secretas-amantes" Sousuke x Haruka.


**Notas del Autor:**

Y AQUÍ ME TIENEN NUEVAMENTE :'D. Tal y como lo prometí, espero que disfruten este shot.

Evento: 7 días Celebrando a Haru Día 6 citas secretas—amantes.

Los personajes de free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto animation y Animation Do.

 **Conozcámonos bien.**

Algo de lo que todos estamos de acuerdo es en no creer todo lo que te diga internet, y más aún en no creer en las personas que conocemos en este sitio, normalmente son drogadictos, pedófilos, asesinos, profesores frutrados, fanáticos religiosos y gente que se hace llamar "neko" "la kawaii" etc, esas son las peores. Pero a veces vale la pena arriesgarse a conocer estas personas en la vida real, en especial si tu vida es una basura y necesitas urgentemente darle algo de sazón al asunto.

En situaciones como esas, Sousuke era el indicado, amaba conocer gente en internet cuando su vida se volvió de normal a jodidamente aburrida desde que trabaja con su padre, necesitaba a alguien urgentemente, tampoco estaba pidiendo de alguien que estaba loco de conocer personas para demostrarles lo emo que era, y compartir sus ideas suicidas, no, Sousuke no era de esos, el solo quería conseguir a alguien físicamente atractivo que fuera su amigo, y quien sabe que más.

Últimamente estaba visitando una página un poco clandestina con personas aparentemente normales, esas eran las más peligrosas, y claro las que entraban en un post solo para discutir, esas según él, eran las más sanas de todas.

Él era el tipo de personas que trataba mal al que lo medio insultase o no compartiese sus ideales, y se hacía amigo de aquel que no lo haya hecho enojar… o al menos no mucho, y es ahí en donde entra Haruka, uno de sus pocos amigos normales, casi nunca se conectaba, pero era una persona que ya se había ganado gran parte de la confianza de Sousuke, lo único que sabía el castaño de este chico es que vivían en la misma ciudad, supuestamente no era un viejo pederasta, y que le gustaban los penes, Sousuke no tenía problema con esto último; ya que no consideraba la homosexualidad de satanás, y aparte que ya había salido con u chico una que otra vez, no era nada del otro mundo.

Ya muy aburrido de su vida decidió botarlo todo e intentar algo que no había hecho antes, reunirse con un completo desconocido. Él sabe que es bastante peligroso, pero Haruka parecía ser un buen chico, y si resultaba ser un anciano o un depravado solo huiría, o si tenía suerte le daría una paliza, él era Sousuke, la buena suerte estaba de su lado.

Haruka acepto aparentemente feliz, los emoticones daban mucho que decir, Sousuke le respondió. También contento con otro emoticón todo estúpido. Aparentemente se encontrarían al día siguiente en el centro comercial, debía admitirlo estaba un poco asustado.

Otra de las cosas que también sabia de Haruka es que tenía un novio. Haruka no hablaba mucho de él, lo único que sabía Sousuke era que este sujeto supuestamente amaba a Haruka más que a su propia vida, así que no debía enloquecer y golpear a Haruka si se llegaba a comer una de sus croquetas y matarlo, si es que su nuevo amigo era una marica como el que pintaba en su mente.

Finalmente se llegó la hora del punto de encuentro, supuestamente su amigo gay levaría una chaqueta azul, él le dijo que llevaría una camiseta de Shakira, no era fan de Shakira pero tenía una camiseta que compro en uno de los conciertos en los que acompaño a un primo.

Aparte de una mujer gorda, había un chico más bajo que el con la chaqueta azul, cabello negro, piel más blanca que la leche y un gran moretón en la cara, o estaba de moda hace chupetones exorbitantes en la cara y en los parpados, o este chico le habían dado una paliza.

— ¿Eres Sousuke?— "Mierda me descubrió" pensó Sousuke, ahora sí que estaba asustado, Sousuke uso su tono de persona cool que abandonó la escuela a los doce por amenazar a un profesor con un cigarrillo y dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Y tú eres Haruka?— Pregunto evitando que se le fuera el gallo, lo pudo ocultar a la perfección y prosiguió. — Aun no puedo creer que vinieras.

—Yo tampoco. — Haruka le mostro una sonrisa sencilla a Sousuke, y se adentraron al árcade como tenían planeado.

Sousuke recargo su tarjeta dorada y se fueron a jugar "Tekken" que era la especialidad de Sousuke en ese lugar, solo quería presumir, y lo logro. Haruka era pésimo en este tipo de juegos, pero logro que Sousuke no se riera tan feamente de él. Haruka pensó que era porque a lo mejor no era tan malo y Sousuke era un presumido, pro la verdadera razón es que tenía miedo de que lo matara de un navajazo por burlarse de el en un juego de pelea.

—Hazte a un lado. — Le dijo un hombre grande y gordo a Haruka mientras lo apartaba, este obviamente estaba retando a Sousuke a un duelo.

— ¿No te cansas de perder Oso Joe?— Ese era el nombre más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida el chico de cabello más oscuro, se alejó lentamente para evitar la pena ajena que le causaba el hombre que lo apartó.

Sousuke se puso serio, y empezó el duelo, Sousuke era uno de esos jugadores que solo centraba su mirada en la pantalla, mientras que el otro hombre era de los que bailaba al compás de la canción y su combo, Haruka arqueo una ceja y se fue a jugar en la máquina de peluches.

— ¡Gane!— Grito Sousuke presuntuosamente, el otro hombre se arrodillo ante la derrota, no lo podía creer, Sousuke le mostró su dedo medio seguido de un "mámamelo perdedor" y se fue a la máquina de peluches. — Gane. — Le informó a su amigo.

—Me encantan los hombres que derrotan a gordos en Tekken, cuidado, me podría enamorar de ti. — Sousuke se rió ante el sarcástico comentario de su compañero, mientras que este perdía nuevamente en el maldito juego para atrapar peluches.

— ¿Cuál quieres?— Sousuke uso su tono de hombre que puede con todos estos juegos de niño con facilidad.

—Aquel, el más grande. — Le respondió señalando con su dedo. Sousuke asintió, nuevamente hizo su cara de presumido y al segundo intento había ganado aquel peluche que quería Haruka.— También me encantan los hombres que le ganan un peluche gigantezco a sujetos que acaban de conocer.— Dijo con una sonrisita coqueta, Sousuke esperaba que esto también fuera sarcasmo.

—Ya estoy empezando a sentir el amor. — Dijo sarcástico para acompañar a Haruka, que estaba lleno de sarcasmos ¿cierto?— ¿Quieres ir por un helado?, ya derroté a Joe, ya no tiene sentido que estemos aquí. —Haruka asintió y salieron del local, mientras que el derrotado seguía llorando en el suelo.

Sousuke ya se había dado cuenta que Haruka no estaba loco, tal vez solo su novio lo era, o se metía en muchas peleas callejeras, nadie lo sabría, tampoco le interesaba mucho el asunto. Se fueron a la heladería del centro comercial, era muy reconocida por ser los helados más caros de todo el lugar, Sousuke solo quería presumir de su gentileza ante un desconocido.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— Le preguntó Sousuke después de comprar ambos helados de la especialidad de la casa, exacto sabores exquisitos que ni él se acuerda cuáles eran.

—Bueno, podríamos pasar por la tintorería si quieres.

— ¿Enserio, me llevaras a hacer tus diligencias?

—No, es que es muy divertido observar las lavadoras enjuagar las ropas de colores. — Le respondió sarcástico. — Perdón, pero debo ir antes de que cierren.

Sousuke acepto acompañarlo, junto con un "haz todas las diligencias que tengas que hacer", no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que acompañar a un desconocido a hacer todas sus tareas, no era tan malo, de niño siempre lo llevaban a rastras a hacer todo ese tipo de cosas.

Haruka no hablaba mucho, Sousuke siempre llevaba todas las conversaciones, pero eso no le disgustaba, a veces era bueno estar con gente que le dejara hablar todas las pistoladas que quisiese. Fueron a la tintorería, a comprar una chaqueta, a comprar medicinas, y hasta lo acompaño a ir al cajero.

—Perdona por aburrirte tanto. — Dijo Haruka algo apenado.— Se me olvidaba que hoy tenía que hacer todas estas cosas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, aun podemos hacer otras cosas.

Sousuke llevo a Haruka a un restaurante, el primero que se cruzaron para ser más específicos. Haruka dejo las bolsas en un lado para poder comer tranquilamente. Haruka estaba tan maravillado con Sousuke, era tan simpático, y parecía ser un buen chico, además de que era un profesional jodiendo gordos en los árcades, eso lo enamoraba. Sousuke nuevamente lo invito.

— ¿No es muy caro, y si lo dividimos entre los dos?

—Tranquilo. — Sousuke vio el precio de los platos y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. —…Pero si insistes…

Haruka acepto y dio una ligera risita, terminaron de comer y ya se había hecho bastante tarde, ya Haruka debería irse, agarro sus bolsas y se dirigió a la salida. Sousuke termino de pagar su parte y lo siguió hasta la estación en donde se separarían. El castaño se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque junto con el otro chico, faltaban como diez minutos para que el autobús llegara.

—Me divertí mucho hoy, aunque solo hicimos mis diligencias.— Dijo Haruka.

—No importa. — Sousuke y Haruka se quedaron en un silencio indefinido, la verdad es que se encariño un poco con Haruka y quería pasar más tiempo con él, aun si fuera haciendo más diligencias, tal vez estaba demasiado aburrido.

Haruka se arrimó a Sousuke para darle espacio a una ancianita que estaba esperando el transporte tambien. Ya se había dado cuenta, se sentía atraído a él, no sabía si era que quería follar con él, besarlo, o simplemente era el morbo de salir con alguien que ya salía con otra persona.

Sousuke acercó sus labios a los de Haruka, este sostuvo la cara del otro para que no se separaran, y la ancianita que estaba al lado solo se quedó mirando incrédula, mientras que su pequeño perro de raza poodle ladraba sin razón aparente, al lado paso el tipo que se había enfrentado a Sousuke con una barra de chocolate en manos, arqueo una ceja y se fue caminando lentamente, mientras sollozaba, porque hasta el idiota que lo había derrotado tenia a alguien, _los campeones de Tekken siempre ganan._

Sousuke se despidió de Haruka luego de eso, más tarde pensó "Soy un maricon" y se fue a casa, y al llegar a esta tenía unos cuantos mensajes del foro, pero ninguno era de Haruka, le restó importancia y empezó a echar broma en alguno de los post en el que estaba peleando.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que habló con Haruka la última vez, desde ese entonces ya Sousuke se le había olvidado por completo que se habían besado, que Joe lo retó nuevamente y lo derrotó, y por supuesto que se le había olvidado hablarle desde entonces, por suerte rememoró la existencia de Haru al recibir un mensaje.

Sousuke recordó todas las estupideces que había hecho, como que gastó un platero en un desconocido, y claro, haber ganado un peluche que no iba ser Para él. Haruka lo invitó a salir nuevamente, pero esta vez el pagaría todo, eso le gustó a Sousuke, así que aceptó de inmediato.

Tres días después se reunieron, le parecía extraño como su mejor amigo no conocido de internet, Rin, no haya descubierto que hizo algo tan peligroso, pero eso no le importaba ahora, él debía hacer que Haruka pagase todos sus caprichos.

—Espero que no quieras que recargue tu tarjeta para enfrentarte a Joe.— Dijo Haruka en un tono algo burlesco al encontrarse con el castaño.

—Nah, ya lo derrote hace unos días nuevamente, ¿vamos a comer?— Haruka ya podía sentir a su billetera llorando, bueno se la debía de todas formas.

Sousuke se dirigió junto con Haruka a otro restaurante, uno más barato en comparación al anterior que habían ido por así decirlo. Sousuke consideraba de esto una cita, no quería ilusionar a Haruka ahora que lo recordaba, esperaba que no hubiese terminado con su novio o algo parecido, él sabía que era un gran partido, pero no quería estar en una relación.

— ¿Conoces ese juego de celular que se está haciendo popular últimamente?, dicen que si juegas por mucho tiempo en él terminaras conociendo a uno de los creadores que te espía a través de la cámara frontal, normalmente solo pasa con las personas que les interesa, ¿No es un poco raro?— Sousuke no entendió a que iba la conversación, pero conocía perfectamente de que juego se estaba refiriendo Haruka, Rin estaba loco de descargarlo ya que supuestamente era muy adictivo.

—Un amigo quiere jugarlo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo estaba sacando conversación. — Haruka miraba el menú con mucho miedo, los precios no eran para nada baratos, ¿en que se había metido?

—También hay rumores de otro juego, dicen que si te descuidas por un minuto podrían terminar prostituyéndote. — A Haruka le dio un escalofrió, pero tenía mucho más miedo de los precios del menú.— Este mundo es realmente aterrador, es decir todavía veo mujeres que creen que se ven divinas en licras con diseño de leopardo.— Intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿Quieres esto?— Le pregunto señalándole el menú.

—Umh, si, se ve bien.

Haruka exhalo aliviado, lo mejor sería que él se quedara sin comer, siguieron hablando de muchos juegos aterradores hasta que se hizo tarde y los despacharon del lugar.

Siguieron hablando de estupideces, hasta que sin darse cuenta terminaron caminando hasta la casa de Sousuke, él era un completo tonto al usar su piloto automático y no recordar que ahí estaba su casa. Sousuke hizo como lo planeo dese el primer momento, sus padres estaban de viaje, así que no había problema. De todas formas consideraba a Haruka como uno de sus amigos.

—Ya es un poco tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

—No quisiera incomodarte.

—Tranquilo, ve y dúchate, apestas.

Haruka se ducho muy avergonzado por todas las molestias que se tomó Sousuke; salió y se secó con la toalla que le habían dado, y por último se vistió con algo de ropa que le había dejado Sousuke y se fue a la sala, donde se encontraba el dueño de la ropa.

Se quedaron hablando por un largo rato, y al mismo tiempo veían una película mala, pero como Sousuke era Sousuke, y su confianza estaba a mil y necesitaba un gran polvo en ese momento se empezó a besuquear con Haruka, ya que si lo pensaba bien, el nombre de usuario de Haruka, uno de los nombres que más se burlaba Sousuke en el foro "bolita caguai peludita adorable 2323", eran las palabras exactas para describirlo.

— ¿Esta tu novio de acuerdo con esto?

— ¿Qué tú crees?

—… Si…— Sousuke dejo de hacer preguntas estúpidas y prosiguió.

" _Noticia de último minuto, un hombre aparece muerto en el techo de su casa, se desconocen las razones. La policía sigue investigando, se dice que el culpable puede ser este joven"_

Sousuke giró su cabeza por pura curiosidad, y pudo notar que el principal sospechoso era su "bolita caguai peludita adorable 2323".

— ¿E…ese eres tú?— Pregunto por el miedo.

—Podría ser mi hermano gemelo que sufre de esquizofrenia, del cual no he sabido nada en los últimos meses. — Sousuke suspiro un poco aliviado. — Pero sí, soy yo, ese era mi novio.

—Ah ya veo, espera un segundo aquí, se me olvido algo en el cuarto. — Sousuke camino a su cuarto, abrió la ventana y grito con todas sus fuerzas, más que un hombre parecía un chico asustado. — Regrese. — Haruka le sonrió.

—Siempre me golpeaba y siempre estaba de mal humor, se lo merecía, por si tenías curiosidad.

Sousuke se sentó muy asustado en el sillón mientras que Haruka se enderezaba en el mismo acomodando su camiseta, dejando atrás la idea de que iban a tirar. Solo una cosa le había quedado clara a Sousuke, todas las personas que conoces en internet, son peligrosas.

.

.

.

—Y luego lo hice con él y se fue al día siguiente.— Dijo Sousuke con toda la calma del mundo mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—¿¡Que!? Sousuke estás loco. — Le dijo su amigo Rin.

—En fin ya pasó, aprendí mi lección, pero extrañare a Haruka ¿Sabes?, era un chico simpático, seguro te caería bien.

—Me das asco.

—Hey, su novio lo golpeaba y siempre estaba de mal humor. Eres mi amigo, pero si me haces eso también soy capaz de matarte.

—Okay, deja de bromear lo defiendes como que todavía te juntaras con ese sujeto.

—Aja…— Dijo Sousuke tratando de no sonar nervioso, se distraía viendo los nuevos juguetes de McDonald's en el que estaba comiendo.

— **FIN—**

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden no reunirse con alguien que conocen en internet, es muy peligroso, les podría pasar como a Sousuke… Consiguió un buen polvo…. Pero se llevó el susto de su vida se los puedo asegurar.

Por favor comenten y los amo.

Chau.


End file.
